gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD
The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD, a game for the Wii U, was the nineteenth game played by Danny and Arin on Game Grumps. The series entered a hiatus in mid-December 2013 at 48 episodes but was revived in late April 2014 and completed on June 9th the same year. Game Information The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD is a 2013 action-adventure video game in the The Legend of Zelda series for the Nintendo Wii U, developed by Nintendo EAD. The game is a remake of the 2003 Nintendo Gamecube game "The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker." The reissue expands on the original with updated 1080p-resolution graphics, an alternative lighting engine, as well as new gameplay features and modifications. The release of the game marks the ten-year anniversary of the international release of the original, and the first game in the The Legend of Zelda series released on the Wii U. Playthrough Through the first 48 episodes, Arin progressed through the game up to completing the Earth Temple. Arin admitted in the earlier episodes that he had never fully finished Wind Waker before and this playthrough was the first time he was playing the game in years. Fans were annoyed when Arin would be confused or backtrack in the game. Occasionally they would refer to the internet for a walkthrough. After the 48th episode, the series went into hiatus. Danny and Arin stated in a couple of other series that they wanted to continue and finish the game. Arin wanted to take a break to be familiar with the game. The series returned on April 28, 2014. In the later temples, Arin would mess up completely on the game, confuse items and controls, and get incredibly frustrated. Fans debated if Arin even did get familiar with the game during the break. The series was completed on June 9, 2014 after 73 episodes. Recurring Discussions Throughout the series, both Arin and Danny deeply enjoy the graphics, gameplay, and the storyline of the game, even though Arin is the only one playing as Danny is watching (except for one very brief moment). Arin has named his Link character "Buttlet" in the first episode, and continue to play as Buttlet. Most of the time, the grumps talk about how good the game is, and on occassion mock some dialogue and exposition just for the fun of it. Outside of discussing about the game, the grumps would discuss off-topic subjects like life stories from Danny. But most notably, the grumps would sing random songs from the 1980's-2000's (notable songs include 90's hits "Fly Away" by Lenny Kravitz, and "Fly" by Sugar Ray, and 2000's song "Butterfly" by Crazy Town). Episodes #At the Outset #A Big Pig Jamboree #Dangerous and Alone #Bye Grandma #The Friendly Fortress #Sidle On Up #Where the Wind Falls #Save My Daughter #Post Office Island #Special Delivery #The Conflagrant Cavern #The Floor is Lava #Off the Hook #Going for Gohma #Arin Finds a Tree #Korok Rock #Leaf Me Alone #Back to You #Fresh Air #Glowy Plants Need Love Too #Literally Stormy Seas #Calm Bomb Om Nom #It Comes to Blows #Pearls of Wisdom #Building Bridges #Sassy Statues #Death Heart #So Many Things #Go, Dan! #Black and White Town #Butt Shrubs #Don't Call It a Comeback #Blademaster #Just a Kid #AND WE'RE FIGHTING #King of Red Lions REVEALED #A Song and Ice and Fire #VolCAN'Tno #Auction Action #Fart of the Dungeon #Cartoony Nightmare #Boo Hoo ChuChu #Tons of Skeletons #Ray of Sunshine #Brain Fog #Epitoad #Roomdiculous #Grim Grinning Ghosts #Hitting Pause #Impossible Icy Island #Play Me a Melody #My Little Wood Friend #Makar Kidnapped! #Leaf It to Me #Fairy to the Rescue #Arin Sucks at Wind Waker #The Ghost Ship #Song of Passing Gas #Jail Time #Joy, Pendants #The Cabana #Goin' for Shards #He Felt Smart #See the Gull #League of Losers #A Kick in the Nuts #Become...READABLE! #Return to Hyrule #Flashback Fever #Fiery Failure #Ganon's Tricky Tower #Phantom Ganon # Trivia *This is the second Zelda game played with Danny (the first being The Legend of Zelda (NES) ), the third Zelda game overall (A Link to the Past (SNES) was played by Jon and Arin), and was the longest Zelda playthrough on Game Grumps before Breath of the Wild. *This is the first Wii U game played with Danny. *This game is the first remake that Danny and Arin have played on Game Grumps. *This game is currently one of ten games in the series to have over 50 episodes (along with Bloodborne, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Pokémon FireRed, Super Mario Sunshine, Super Mario Maker, Super Mario 3D World, Trauma Center: Second Opinion, Super Mario 64, Paper Mario TTYD and Sonic '06). **On May 1st, 2014, it surpassed Sunshine's 51 episode count, making it the series with the third highest episode count (behind FireRed and Sonic '06). **On June 7th, 2014, it surpassed Pokemon FireRed for the longest playthrough of Arin and Danny with its 71st episode, making it the second longest playthrough on the channel until Pokemon FireRed surpassed it with its 74th episode on January 5, 2015, making Wind Waker the third longest playthrough on the channel. **It beat Sunshine for the title of most episodes of any completed Game Grumps series on June 9th, 2014, but was later surpassed by Bloodborne. *The series started off with 15+ minute long episodes; however, by episode 28, the Grumps announced that the series will reduce the time length of each episode (about 10 minutes per episode) temporarily due to other projects being planned. However, when the series returned after the 6 month break they had varying lengths on the episodes, lasting from 10 to 20 minutes (except from the finale, lasting 44 minutes, and the special Arin Sucks at Wind Waker episode, lasting over an hour). *Coincidentally, PeanutButterGamer (a member of Normal Boots along with JonTron and others) also premiered a Wind Waker HD gameplay series the same day Game Grumps premiered theirs. (November 1, 2013, PBG's start of "Zelda Month," honoring the Zelda series). **Unlike the Grumps' playthrough, PBG's playthrough is part of his "Collection Series" for certain items and side quests while skipping footage and avoid airing the main story line as possible to speed the playthrough faster and explore the extras in the game (the Grumps did the opposite only focusing on the main story line, and very little of the extras. Also PBG ended the series with 31 episodes). **On one of his episodes, titled "PuhBuhGu's Oasis Part 2," PBG made a brief parody of Game Grumps, mocking the grass cutting that the grumps had spent doing in the beginning of the series. He also dubbed a disclaimer stating "(Just kidding. They're going way faster than I am. =P <3)" even though, in reality, he was way farther in the game than the grumps were at the time (PBG reached the Oasis and was just beginning to collect the Triforce Shards while the grumps were just barely getting into the Earth Temple, and didn't get into the Oasis until six months later due to their hiatus). * In Danny Goes to the Nudie Bar Arin jokingly promises that he will tell a dick sucking story on episode 78 of Wind Waker, but coincidentally the series ended with 73 episodes. * The total time of the series is 18 hours, 21 minutes, and 34 seconds. Category:Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Wind Waker HD Category:Nintendo Games Category:HexaDrive Games Category:DigitalScape Games Category:Action-adventure Games Category:Game Grumps Games Category:Completed Games Category:Long-Running Category:Danny and Arin Episodes Category:The Legend of Zelda games